Hasta que la muerte nos una
by Sora Lucis Caelum
Summary: Sora esta enamorado locamente de su maestro de matematicas, Roxas. Pero al ser correspondido por este, su vida comienza a complicarse y los dos solo tienen una opcion. Fugarse a otro pais


**Bueno...de nuevo aqui con otro one-shot...esta vez un RoxasxSora n.n. Aunque al principió quería que fuera un CloudxSora, pero cambio a como lo leeran en estos momentos (si quieren...nadie los obliga Un.n)**

* * *

Un chico de pelo castaño oía distraídamente aquella clase mientras jugaba con su lapicera. Sora era de la opinión de que las matemáticas tan especializadas que llevaban en ese cuatrimestre eran completamente inútiles y complicadas. Solo había una razón por la que se esforzaba al 100 en esa clase, y esa razón era la misa que en ese momento explicaba la clase.

Roxas-sensei, el maestro mas joven del Instituto Shin-ra que en poco tiempo se había adueñado de la atención de todo el cuerpo estudiantil. Casi un genio en lo que se refería a matemáticas y física, exigente quizá, pero a la vez sumamente paciente y responsable. Se la pasaba gran parte de su tiempo junto con la otra maestra más popular del Instituto, la profesora de física, Olette-sensei, y por lo cual varios apostaban a que los dos serían más que solo amigos. Ya que, como decía su buen amigo Riku, la profesora Olette era la mezcla perfecta entre cerebro y un dulce rostro, por lo cual varios chicos deseaban aunque sea una clase de ella. En cambio Roxas bien podría ser su contraparte masculina, ya que era extremadamente atractivo.

El tenía el pelo rubio, levantado casi igual a como Sora y sus ojos eran sumamente bellos, de un azul claro que con los rayos del sol bien podrían parecer de color gris. Todas las chicas estaban locas por el, incluidos unos cuantos chicos que no paraban de acosarlo, cosa que molestaba de sobremanera a Sora, ya que odiaba que se acercaran tanto a su amado profesor.

Oyó el timbre que señalaba el fin de las clases, varias chicas exclamaron con tristeza al saber que Roxas se iría y Sora solo bajo su cabeza deprimido. El ya iba para la salida, pero se detuvo al ver el cuaderno del castaño, se acerco a el y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sora, causando que el se sonrojara

-hum…esta formula la tienes mal…

-¿Eh?-Levanto su mirada y se ruborizo aun más al tenerlo tan cerca. Roxas tomo una lapicera de Sora y escribió el signo "-"donde debía

-Olvidaste este signo…. ¿aun no te aprendes la formula?

-N…no…disculpe sensei

-Tranquilo, solo fue un leve error-volteo a verlo y le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que Sora se pusiera casi, casi a brincar de la emoción-Haz avanzado mucho, estoy orgulloso de ti, Sora

Entreabrió la boca al oír eso, ruborizándose en exceso mientras que Roxas se retiraba del salón. No pudo articular palabras y varias chicas cuchicheaban con coraje señalando al castaño

-¡A ver! ¿En que te equivocaste?-su mejor amiga de la infancia, Kairi, tomó su cuaderno y reviso lo que Roxas había acomodado. Ella sonrió apenada y dijo- Me equivoque en lo mismo que tu, menos mal que Roxas-sensei te corrigió

-Si…menos mal…

XXX

El día llego a su fin y Sora estaba recostado en su cama. El vivía en un pequeño departamento cerca de la Universidad, el cual compartía con Riku. Eran solo las 6 de la tarde y su amigo veía la tele, mientras que el admiraba la única foto que tenía de Roxas. Pensando en lo buen fotógrafo que era el o en lo buen modelo que era el sensei…la mirada de Roxas era amable e intelectual, unos rayos de sol iluminaban su rostro y hacían que su pelo se viera dorado…y esos ojos azul claro…esos en los que Sora se perdía cada vez que lo veía pasar…"Sueño inalcanzable" diría el, ya que era imposible que los ojos de su sensei lo vieran con el mismo afecto que el le tenía

-Oye Sora, voy a salir con Yuffie y los demás, ¿no vienes?-Sora brinco de su cama y escondió la foto bajo su almohada, Riku sonrió con malicia y se lanzo sobre el, intentando descubrir lo que escondía-¡A ver! ¿¡Que es eso que escondes!?

-¡Na…Nada!

-¡No me mientas! ¿Qué es? ¿Una carta de amor? ¿La foto de una chica? ¡Dime!

-¡U…Un cinco en una tarea!

-Hombre, si que eres raro- se sentó en la cama y se acomodo el despeinado pelo a causa de la pelea-Bueno ¿vienes o no?

-No…voy a ir por la comida

-Oh, si quieres te llevo, el supermercado esta lejos y si te vas caminando o en autobús, tardaras mucho

-Bueno…-se levanto de la cama, tomo su cartera y se puso un suéter negro-Vamonos

XXX

Lo dejo en el supermercado y Sora fue yendo por los estantes mientras tomaba algunas cosas sin siquiera pensar en que estaba anocheciendo. Salió con una bolsa en sus brazos y se fue caminando al departamento…caminando tardaría cerca de una hora, así que llegaría a las 8 o 9… "¿Para que llegar temprano si Riku no estará?" se dijo a si mismo mientras que las luces de las calles comenzaban a encenderse. Se dio un poco de prisa cuando la oscuridad llego a las calle, al dar la vuelta se detuvo, ya que un chico le tapaba el camino

-Se…Seifer…

-Vaya, vaya. Creí que no me recordabas

Seifer era un chico dos años mayor que Sora, alguien muy arrogante que, en preparatoria, había intentado varias veces seducir al castaño. El dio unos pasos atrás, pero hábilmente Seifer lo puso de espaldas a la pared

-¿Qu…Que haces?

-Mmmhhh…no sabes lo bien que te ves

-¿Lo bien que…?

-Si…tu manera de actuar…-tomó la barbilla del chico y Sora cerró sus ojos aterrado-simplemente perfecta…me atrevería a decir que serías como mi "esposa ideal"

-Tu… ¡No! ¡Te lo he dicho, tú no me gustas!

-Juju, me encantas cuando te haces el difícil

-¿Hacerme el difícil? ¡Pero tu no me…!

Jalo al chico y lo callo plantándole un beso en la boca, Sora dejo caer la bolsa por la sorpresa y comenzó a golpearle el pecho, pero Seifer lo detuvo, apretando las muñecas del chico contra la pared. Se detuvo por la falta de aire y Sora estuvo a punto de gritar, pero con la mano que tenía libre le tapo la boca

-Nada de gritos mi castaño. Los dos estamos disfrutando esto-Los ojos de Sora estaban cristalinos a causa de sus lagrimas, viendo aterrado a Seifer-No me mires así…relájate

Comenzó a dar mordiscos por el cuello de Sora, el gimió de dolor y las lagrimas siguieron bajando por sus ojos, los cerró aterrado mientras rogaba que alguien lo ayudara. Los mordiscos de Seifer iban siendo más rudos y unos hilillos de sangre fueron bajando por su cuello, quito su mano de la boca del chico y Sora siguió sollozando en voz baja. El toco los muslos de su victima y el castaño gimió aterrado, aun batallando por soltarse. Oyó a alguien correr hacía ellos y un hombre golpeo de lleno el rostro de Seifer, el cayo al suelo y Sora resbalo por la pared

-¡Sora! ¡Oye, Sora!-Roxas lo sacudía por los hombros y el fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, viendo a su sensei frente a el

-Roxas-sensei…-se lanzo hacía el y lo abrazó feliz de verlo, aun llorando por lo que había pasado. Seifer comenzó a levantarse y Roxas le lanzó una mirada asesina

-Lárgate de aquí…

-¿Tu me obligaras?

-Ando de un pésimo humor…lárgate o habrá mas de donde vino ese golpe…-Seifer lo vio indignado y se fue de ahí, Sora alcanzo a ver eso mas no se soltó de Roxas-¿Estas bien?-Lo soltó un poco y asintió levemente, vio sus cosas tiradas por el suelo y comenzó a recogerlas-¿Quién es el?

-Nadie importante…-

Siguió recogiendo sus cosas y Roxas le ayudo, pero al recoger una lata, sintió un dolor punzante proveniente de su cuello y una lata se resbalo de sus manos, Roxas la atrapo hábilmente y se la ofreció a Sora, causando que se sonrojara

-Vivo cercas de aquí…quizá ese tipo espere a que me aleje de ti…

XXX

-jeje…

-¿De…de que se ríe, sensei?

-Es que mi ropa te queda muy grade…te vez menor

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Roxas y el lo había mandado a bañarse, lo espero en su cuarto y Sora había salido con un suéter azul y un pantalón negro propiedad del rubio, así que la ropa le quedaba un tanto grande

-Disculpa si no te gusta, no se si es de tu estilo o no

-¡No! Así esta bien, me gusta mucho- respondió agitando sus manos con el rostro rojo

-¿Estas seguro? Esta bien si no te gusta, no me molestare

-Es imposible que no me guste…-se abrazó del chaleco y sonrió con las mejillas ruborizadas-por que…tu la escogiste para mi

Vio a su sensei sonreír y volteo a otro lado puesto que su rostro ya estaba rojo, vio un suéter de mujer en una silla y se la señalo a Roxas

-¡Dios! Olette es una distraída de primera-tomo el suéter y se dirigió a la puerta-En un rato regreso, Sora

-S…si

Se fue con el suéter, dejando solo a Sora, No podía creer en donde estaba…ni en sus sueños mas fantasiosos había llegado ahí. Le sorprendió bastante que la ropa que traía puesta fuera nueva, ya que a eso olía. Se fue recostando y abrazó la almohada, hallándose un cabello rubio en ella, sonrió contento al saber quien era el dueño y se acurruco feliz, soñando despierto con que podría dormir junto a su adorado sensei, si tan solo fueran algo más. En cierta manera agradecía que Seifer hubiera hecho eso, gracias a que por eso Roxas había ido a rescatarlo…"Mi querido sensei"…dijo Sora en un susurro con aquella linda sonrisa en sus labios. El tiempo paso rápido y Roxas llego, hallándose al castaño semi-dormido, el rió un poco y se hinco a su lado, moviéndole unos mechones del rostro

-No te duermas, esta lista la cena y te llevare a tu casa

-No…sensei…estoy muy a gusto…

-Si lo se. Pero se preocuparan mucho si no llegas

Se levanto con flojera y se estiro, bostezando abiertamente, pero se encogió al sentir de nuevo un dolor punzante en su cuello, Roxas le retiro la mano y vio las heridas que Seifer le había hecho

-Vaya idiota-abrió un cajón y saco una botella de alcohol y una mota de algodón, lo humedeció y fue aplicándolo en las heridas, Sora gimió por el dolor y se abrazó de Roxas-con que sádico te fuiste a relacionar

-El y yo no somos nada…-estrujo con un poco de mas fuerza la camisa de Roxas, mientras que el seguía poniéndole alcohol-Nunca hemos sido ni amigos…

-Solo esta obsesionado por ti

-Aja…-se dio cuenta de lo cercas que estaba de Roxas y lo soltó apenado-…desde preparatoria hace eso…no creí que volvería a verlo…y lo que es mas, ¿Qué me ve?

-Mmmhhh…quizá varias cosas-Sora volteo rápidamente a verlo, dándose cuenta de lo cercas que estaban-Eres torpe y distraído, lo admito. Pero si haces eso a un lado, eres muy inteligente en realidad

-¿Usted… cree eso?-musito Sora acercándose poco a poco a su maestro

-Me consta, y no solo eso. Eres amable, leal, gentil. Estoy sorprendido que no tengas novia

-¿Y usted con Olette-sensei?

-Ella…-con un leve roce toco los labios de Sora y fueron besándose lentamente, el castaño paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de su sensei y Roxas lo recostó poco a poco en su cama, el chico paseaba sus dedos por el pelo y fueron cesando por la falta de aire, Sora lo vio con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras que el rubio le acariciaba el rostro- Olette es mi prima…

Sora rió aliviado al oír eso, viendo feliz que su sensei lo miraba de la manera que el siempre había deseado. Volvieron a besarse y Roxas fue besándole el cuello, el cerró sus ojos ante tales caricias, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando

XXX

-¡Joder! ¿¡Donde andabas ayer!?-le grito Riku en la hora de la comida. El no había regresado al departamento y el y Roxas se "habían comido la cena en la cama" y después de todo, se había quedado con la ropa que su sensei le había dado, no traía el mismo pantalón, pero si el suéter azul

-Ya te pedí perdón…no era mi intención no responder el celular

-¿Y que hiciste Sora?-pregunto Kairi con un café en sus manos-Es curioso que no respondas tu cel

-Me encontré con Seifer-su amiga dio un respingo y Riku volteo rápidamente a verlo

-¿A Seifer, y que paso?

-El idiota me beso a la fuerza y…-sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidarse del rostro del chico-…y Roxas-sensei me salvo, me llevo a su casa y me quede totalmente dormido

-Wow, que lindo es el sensei-dijo Kairi con una sonrisa en el rostro-Voy a darle las gracias cuando lo vea

Sora sonrió con nerviosismo al oírla, Tidus llego con ellos tres y le tendió un papelito al castaño

-Te lo mandan lobo-Sora se ruborizo al oír el apodo que su hermano Terra le había puesto y tomo el papel que Tidus le daba

-¿Quién lo mando?

-Roxas-sensei-sonrió de manera maliciosa y dijo-Creo que eres el único que va mal en su clase

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Tidus…-se fue y Sora abrió el papel, solo tenía escrito "Necesito verte en mi oficina". El suspiro un poco y guardo el papel en su mochila

-¿A dónde vas?

-El sensei quiere verme…volveré lo mas rápido posible

-Buena suerte-dijo Kairi levantando sus pulgares

Se alejo de sus amigos lo suficiente para luego ir corriendo por toda la facultad hasta llegar a su destino, se vio en un cristal y se acomodo el suéter y el pelo, respiro profundamente y toco la puerta

-Pasa…

Entro con cierto nerviosismo y vio a Roxas revisando unos trabajos, el lo vio de reojo y le señalo a una silla frente a el. Sora se sentó tímidamente y el rubio dejo los papeles a un lado

-¿Qué sucede, Roxas-sensei?

-Supongo que no le haz dicho a nadie lo que paso ayer

-¡No! A nadie…-acomodo uno de sus mechones con el rostro ruborizado- Si le dije a Kairi y a Riku que ayer estuve en su casa, pero les dije que me había quedado dormido

-Ya veo-se levanto de su silla y fue hasta con Sora, recargándose en la mesa- ¿Te gusto?

-Cla…Claro que si-respondió Sora tartamudeando-to…todo lo que…hicimos…yo…-se quedo en silencio y Roxas no pudo evitar sonreír un poco

-Aun así…no deja de estar mal…

-¿Lo…lo dice por que soy un hombre?

-Lo digo por que soy tu maestro-Roxas se paso una mano por el pelo y prosiguió-Al demonio la homofobía y cosas así, técnicamente estoy abusando de ti

-Claro que no-tomo la mano de Roxas, causando que el volteara a verlo-Usted no abuso de mi, ¿vio lo que Seifer me hizo? ¡Eso si es abuso! Lo que paso entre usted y yo fue todo lo contrario

-Pero ante la ley si es abuso

-Dentro de un mes cumplo 19…-Roxas jalo una silla y se sentó frente a Sora, no sin antes ponerle seguro a la puerta-Usted tiene 27 años…se que son 8 años de diferencia…pero es que estoy enamorado de usted

-No niego que me gustas…pero yo como maestro tengo prohibido enamorarme de un alumno

-Entonces me salgo de la escuela

-Sora, no quiero que cometas una estupidez por mi culpa…lo mejor será alejarnos

-¡No!-aferro un poco mas las manos de Roxas mientras que sus ojos se ponían cristalinos- ¡No puede hacer eso! ¿¡Porque quiere irse si sabe que me gusta!?

-Por que es peligroso que estemos juntos…podrías causarme problemas o yo podría causártelos a ti

-Prometo no ser un problema para usted

-Puedo pedir que me cambien de salón y nos evitaríamos problemas

-Le juro ser lo mas discreto posible

-Sora, yo soy el que esta cometiendo el error, no tu. Tu…-Sora se hinco frente a el, poniendo sus manos sobre las rodillas de Roxas mientras que unas lagrimas escapaban por sus ojos-…tu…

-Por favor…haré lo que quiera…no hablare sobre usted con nadie…olvidare mis sentimientos por usted…pero por favor…no me deje

Roxas suspiro un poco y cerró sus ojos, sin decir nada mas se sentó junto a el y lo abrazó contra su pecho, se besaron lentamente y Sora dejo de llorar

-No te dejare…estaré a tu lado si eso deseas…

-Sen…sei…

-Pero deberemos ser mas cuidadosos…no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa

XXX

Sora iba caminando a un lado de Kairi de regreso a sus apartamentos. El se sentía un tanto apático después de lo sucedido, así que solo asentía levemente a lo que su amiga le decía. De repente ella se detuvo, haciendo que el castaño dejara de caminar

-Sora llevamos mucho de ser amigos, ¿no es así?

-Si… ¿por?

-Bueno…es que yo…quería…decirte algo importante

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo…tu me…-retorció uno de sus mechones y vio ruborizada a Sora-tu…tu me gustas mucho…

Sora abrió los ojos de par en par al oír eso, aun sin poder digerir lo que Kairi había dicho. Respiro profundamente y vio a los ojos de la chica

-Caray...no me esperaba eso…Kairi…yo…

-¿¡Si!?-pregunto la chica muy esperanzada

-Yo…no quiero herirte ni nada por el estilo…pero…tu no me gustas…solo te quiero como una amiga…

-¿Co…como? ¿Por que?

-Estoy enamorado de Roxas-sensei- Kairi dio un respingo por la sorpresa y se llevo sus dedos a los labios, Sora se ruborizo un poco después de haber dicho eso y agrego-Por favor, no le digas a nadie

-¿Po…Por eso te mando a llamar? ¿Eres su…novio o algo así?

-Algo así…pero…

-¡NO!-Unas gruesas lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de Kairi mientras se alejaba de Sora-¡NO! ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO!

-Estoy siendo sincero. Kairi por favor…lo que menos quiero es herirte

Intento abrazarla, pero ella se fue corriendo de ahí lo más que podía. Sora fue tras ella, pero la pelirroja era más ágil y se le perdió de vista.

Kairi siguió corriendo por las calles mientras seguía llorando, comenzó a llover, pero eso no la detuvo, era como si intentara huir de esa realidad, como que si seguir corriendo la devolviera al tiempo en que no conocían al sensei, correr hasta que sus piernas no pudieran más…cosa que logro al llegar a la bahía de Tokio

Lloro cerca de una hora y la lluvia cesó, recogió sus piernas y recargo su barbilla sobre ellas, aun pensando en lo sucedido. De repente el sol se oculto sobre ella y una toalla cubrió sus hombros, volteo a ver quien era, encontrándose con la hermana menor de Riku

-Namine…

-El agua me agarro por sorpresa y no me pude bañar, ¿pero tu que haces aquí?

-Nada-mintió la pelirroja tallándose los ojos

-Vamos Kairi, te conozco muy bien y se que vienes aquí cuando te deprimes

-Bueno…es que…

Le explico todo lo sucedido a Namine, saltándose el nombre de Roxas y el hecho de que su amigo andaba con su profesor, ella asentía levemente y la abrazó, termino su anécdota y Kairi espero a que su amiga dijera algo

-Kairi… ¿Te gusta ver sonreír a Sora?

-¡Cla…Claro que si! Eso ni se pregunta…

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?

-No lo se…-recordó las veces que Sora había sonreído al ver al sensei y ella no pudo evitar reír un poco al recordar su sonrojo-Pero…junto con el…se ve muy feliz…

-Entonces deberías de estar muy feliz por el

-¡Si!

Dijo Kairi muy feliz, sonriéndole a Namine. De repente dio un respingo y se soltó de ella, viendo muy preocupada a la rubia

-¡Ay no! Hasta ahorita recordé que me comporte como una tonta con Sora

-¿Qué hiciste?

-¡Le grite unas cosas y me fui corriendo sin decirle mas! Debo de ir a pedirle disculpas

-Pero antes de que te vayas-levanto una mochila que traía consigo y le sonrió-Mas te vale que te cambies

XXX

-Sora, ya esta lista la comida-dijo Riku volteando a ver al cuarto del castaño, mas no recibió respuesta, así que fue a abrir la puerta. Sora estaba sentado en su cama con las piernas recogidas y su rostro escondido sobre ellas. El peliplateado lo vio algo preocupado y se sentó a un lado de el-la…la comida esta lista

-Come sin mi…no tengo hambre…

-¿Tu sin hambre? ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

-Riku… ¿Soy un asco de persona?

-Solo cuando no te bañas

-Estoy hablando en serio-levanto su rostro lo suficiente para que solo se vieran sus ojos y dijo- ¿Soy un mal amigo?

-Para nada…por que preguntas

-Por que eso soy…-Riku le acarició el pelo y le sonrió, intentando reconfortarlo

Oyeron la puerta ser tocada varias veces y el fue a abrir, Sora suspiro un poco sin siquiera moverse y oyó otro par de pisadas dirigirse hacía el

-Sora, te busca-levanto su rostro y Kairi le sonrió apenada

-Kairi…

-Los dejare solos-dijo Riku mientras cerraba la puerta. Hubo un momento de silencio que Kairi rompió

-So…Sora…yo…-el se levanto rápidamente y la abrazó con ternura, ella cerró un poco sus ojos y abrazó tímidamente a su amigo

-Tenía tanto miedo…temía que algo malo te hubiera ocurrido…

-Sora…no…tú…tú deberías estar más que molesto conmigo…

-¿Por qué lo estaría?

-Soy una maldita dramática…te hice una escena frente a toda la facultad y…-tallo un poco su rostro en el pecho de Sora y prosiguió-perdóname…

-No hay nada que perdonar…yo fue muy insensible y te solté de golpe eso…

-Pero fui muy inmadura…no deje que me explicaras y huí como una cobarde…

El sonrió un poco y le dio un beso en la frente, Kairi sonrió y los dos salieron para comer lo que Riku había preparado

XXX

Pasaron los meses y la relación de los dos fue de maravilla. Namine siguió siendo la consejera de Kairi, pero la pelirroja nunca le dijo quien era "esa persona". También le contaron todo a Riku…y también se llevo un shock, pero la pelirroja logro calmarlo de una manera impresionante…ahora seguía el siguiente paso y el mas difícil…contarle la mitad de la verdad a su hermano Terra y a su padre Squall

-Vaya lobito, cuanto sin verte

-No venía por que la Universidad me mantenía muy ocupado

-Oh, si…la Universidad…-se llevo una mano a la barbilla, cerrando los ojos de manera un poco creída-La prisión donde te van programando para la sociedad común…solo Ven y mi amada Aqua me rescataron de ese reclusorio

-Este… ¿papá sigue molesto por que dejaste la Universidad?

-Ya se le pasara-se encogió de hombros y Sora bebió un poco de su taza de café-Además, con el trabajo que tengo no me falta el dinero

-Eso que ni que

-¿Y a que viniste Sora? Solo vienes en el aniversario luctuoso o en el cumpleaños de mamá

La madre de Sora, Rinoa, había fallecido cuando Sora había entrado a la preparatoria…y desde ese día había dejado la casa de su padre para vivir en el departamento en el que residía en esos días

-Tengo algo importe que decirles

-¿Eh, que pasa?

-Bueno, necesitare tu ayuda

-Esta bien, dime

-Tengo pareja…-se llevo una mano a la nuca y agregó-pareja…chico

-¿Quieres decir que andas con un hombre?

-S…si…

-Mmmhhh…bueno…-se recargo en el sillón y cruzo las piernas-…no es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo

-¿No te molesta?

-Es tu vida, no la mía…si el te hace feliz, debería incluso darle gracias

-Yo soy el que te debería de agradecer, hermano

Terra sonrió y oyó la puerta abrirse, Squall dejó su chamarra sobre un sillón y paro en seco al ver a Sora

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?

-Vengo de visita, papá

-Si vienes por dinero, te voy diciendo que no te daré ni un centavo

-No vengo por dinero-dijo moviendo un poco sus brazos-Conseguí una beca en la Universidad y en el trabajo me va bien

-¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?

-Venía a darte noticias-Squall permaneció callado y Sora volteo a ver a Terra, el le hizo una seña de que siguiera y prosiguió-Yo…tengo pareja…

-Ya veo… ¿Quién es ella?-Sora sonrió con nerviosismo y sin poder ver a su padre dijo:

-No es "ella"

-¿¡Que…!?

-Es…es un chico- Terra no logro reaccionar a tiempo…en solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sora ya estaba tirado en el suelo con un hilillo de sangre bajando por su rostro, creado por el puñetazo que Squall le había dado. Ninguno de los dos lo habían visto así antes…estar enojado era decir poco…Sora estaba completamente aterrado sin poder dejar de ver a su padre-¿…pa….papá…?

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así!

-Pe…pero…

-Tu cinismo es inmenso...cuando Rinoa falleció, tu huiste de la casa ¿¡y ahora me vienes a decir que eres un maricon!?

-¡Pero papá…!

-¡Yo no tengo un hijo!

Sora no dijo más y salió corriendo de ahí, Terra al fin logro moverse y fue tras su hermano

-¡TERRA!

-¿¡QUE!?

-TE LO ADVIERTO, SI VAS TRAS EL TE IRA MUY MAL

-LASTIMA

-¡SI TE SALES NO QUIERO QUE REGRESES!

-¡ENTONCES DEJA MIS COSAS AFUERA!

Tomó su chamarra, salió y azoto la puerta

XXX

-Estoy muy satisfecho de sus resultados chicos…-dijo Roxas al terminar de entregar todos los exámenes-Son unos alumnos muy…"interesantes", así que no negare que al principio me daban un tanto de miedo- varios rieron y Sora se acomodo los lentes negros que llevaba puestos- pero me demostraron ser muy inteligentes y me alegra mucho haberles dado clases- hubo varias exclamaciones de tristeza al recordar que el cuatrimestre había terminado, pero Roxas agrego- No se preocupen, veré a ver si puedo volver a darles clases, porque ustedes aun no se libran de mis torturas- varios se quejaron y otros mas comenzaron a reír- Supongo que la clase acabara pronto, así que vayan guardando sus…- paró al ver a Sora y el solo se encogió un poco- ¿Sora?

-¿Su…Sucede algo, sensei?

-¿Y esos lentes?

-Ah…estos…-se los volvió a acomodar y se encogió un poco- e…el sol me lastima un poco los ojos

Todos voltearon a ver al castaño y Roxas le quito los lentes. Del golpe de Squall, había quedado un moretón que cubría parte de su ojo izquierdo, junto con un corte también producto del puñetazo. Todos comenzaron a cuchichear sorprendidos al verlo y Sora se quedo viendo al suelo muy apenado. Roxas se quedo estático al ver eso y el castaño le arrebato los lentes, poniéndoselos nuevamente

-¿Qui…quien te hizo eso?

-Caí al suelo y me lastime-respondió el en casi un susurro-nada grave

-Eso no es un golpe normal…-Sora bajo la mirada y el rubio se dio cuenta de que todos los estaban observando, tomó la mochila de Sora y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera-que tengan buenas vacaciones

XXX

-¿Tu padre te golpeo?

-S…Si…-se limpio las lagrimas en la manga de la camisa, teniendo cuidado con su ojo lastimado-Creí que al contarle eso…nos haríamos mas unidos o…o al menos se alegraría por mi…pero el…

-¡No tenía derecho a golpearte! Acaso estabas solo o…

-estaba mi hermano…pero el ya a hecho demasiado…-agrego al ver que Roxas iba a hablar-Por ir tras de mi…mi padre lo corrió de la casa

-Entonces…supongo que todo eso acabo…

-No…- Roxas se acerco un poco mas a Sora y tomo sus manos-Mi hermano me dijo…que mi padre buscaría una manera de descubrir "¿Quién es el?" y que no pararía hasta encontrarlo…

-Entonces…

-Creo que va a venir…pero si se entera de que mi maestro es en realidad mi pareja…-toco el moretón que tenía en el rostro y sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación-…si sabe la verdad…esto será pequeño a comparación con lo que me hará…

Su voz se quebró y rompió a llorar al recordar lo que había pasado antes. Roxas le dio un beso en los labios y lo abrazó contra su pecho

-No quiero que me separen de usted…quiero permanecer a su lado cueste lo que cueste

-Fuguémonos…

-¿Eh?

-Huyamos de Japón. Hablo español, francés, ingles y alemán. Podemos irnos a México, España, Argentina, Estados Unidos, Francia, Gran Bretaña o donde tú quieras

-Pero yo no tengo dinero suficiente para eso, además su trabajo…

-¡Por el dinero ni te preocupes! Tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar dos boletos de avión a donde sea, y puedo buscar trabajo a donde vayamos

-¿Esta seguro, sensei? A usted le va muy bien aquí, quizá en otro lugar no pueda conseguir un trabajo tan bueno

-Pueden darme una carta de recomendación

-Pero yo solo se hablar japonés y español

-Entonces nos vamos a Latinoamérica o soy tu traductor

Sora sonrió al oír eso y abrazó con fuerza a Roxas, el le acarició el pelo y le dio un beso en la frente

-Muchísimas gracias, sensei

-De ahora en adelante solo llámame Roxas y háblame de tu

-¡Si!

-Arreglas ropa, tus papeles importantes y demás. Así mañana temprano voy por ti y vamos al aeropuerto

-¿Puedo decirle de esto a Terra y a mis amigos?

-Si lo deseas esta bien

-¡Si!-se puso nuevamente los lentes y besó muy feliz a Roxas- Iré corriendo y guardare mis cosas lo mas rápido posible, pasas por mi a las 10:00 a.m., ¿si?

-Claro, en el camino decidiremos a donde viajar

-Aja, nos veremos mañana

XXX

El día paso rápido y los dos ya estaban en el aeropuerto. A Terra se le había hecho tarde y aun le faltaba ir por Kairi, así que le había mandado un mensaje a su hermanito de que llegaría tarde. Sora se sentía sumamente feliz en los brazos de Roxas, usando solamente un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camiseta negra sin mangas, contraria al pantalón y camisa negra que era tapado por una gabardina café que Roxas traía puesta. El rubio besaba sin parar a su amor, mientras que Sora reía con ternura tras cada beso

-Te amo, mi lobito

-Moriré usando ese apodo, ¿verdad?

-Quizá si, quizá no…pero para mi suena mas que adorable

-¿En serio?-dijo Sora sin poder dejar de ruborizarse

-Si, te queda perfecto…

Se besaron apasionadamente y pararon un poco, mientras que Roxas levantaba la mano derecha de Sora, dejando ver una sortija de plata brillar en uno de sus dedos, idéntica a la misma que el rubio traía puesta. Besó la mano del castaño y el se volvió a ruborizar, acurrucándose en los brazos de su sensei

-¿Cómo son los votos de una boda?

-¿Pa…para que quieres saber?

-Uhmm…improvisare…-separo un poco a Sora de el y tomo las manos del chico, viendo sonriente al castaño- Yo, Roxas Kishima, te digo a ti, Sora Leonhart, que prometo amarte y respetarte toda mi vida. Protegerte de cualquier cosa que pueda dañarte y estar a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas…hasta que la muerte nos separe…

-Acepto…

Abrazó muy contento a Roxas mientras se acurrucaba en el. De pronto comenzaron a oír ruidos raros. Se separaron nuevamente y vieron a lo lejos varías personas que parecían huir de algo, oyeron un disparo y este fue directo a Sora, pero Roxas lo empujo y la bala entro en el brazo del rubio

-¡Ro…Roxas!

No le respondió y jalo al castaño, mas disparos se siguieron oyendo y se fueron acercando más y más. Se escondieron tras un muro y el rubio sujeto a Sora contra su pecho, sin poder mover el brazo al que le habían disparado

-Tengo mucho miedo…

-Lo se…tu tranquilo…quizá aquí…-un disparo se incrusto en el muro y lo abrazó con mas fuerza-Maldición… ¿por que hoy?

Otro disparo se incrusto y Sora gimió aterrado, dejaron de oírse los disparos y lo jalo con el, salieron corriendo de ahí sin mirar atrás mientras veían varios cadáveres tirados en el suelo. De repente un encapuchado con un arma les tapo el camino y disparo contra el castaño, pero Roxas se puso en medio y las balas se incrustaron en el, cayendo al suelo sobre Sora, el tipo supuso que los dos ya estaban muertos y se fue de ahí…poco a poco fue saliendo de debajo de el y se levanto del suelo, tomando al rubio en sus brazos

-¡Roxas!-Unas gruesas lagrimas fueron bajando por su rostro, Roxas le sonrió débilmente mientras que las lagrimas del castaño caían sobre el chico-No… ¡no! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Por favor resiste!

-Temo que…hasta aquí… llegue…

-¡No digas eso! ¡Dijiste que…tu me prometiste que…!

-Yo no…quería que esto…pasara…te lo…juro…

-¡Lo se!-abrazó con mas fuerza a Roxas mientras ponía su frente sobre la del rubio-¡Pero saldremos vivos de esto!

-No…creo…-tosió un poco y Sora abrió los ojos aterrado-¿Sabes…? siempre me…gusto ver tu cara…-aun sonriendo, levanto su mano y acaricio el rostro de Sora-…me encantaba…verte sonreír…pero ahora…no veo tu cara…solo veo…tus ojos…

-No mueras por favor…

-Sora…tu… ¿me…amas?-tomó su mano y besó a Roxas por ultima vez, sus lagrimas siguieron fluyendo mientras intentaba sonreírle a su amado

-Te amo…te amo mas que a nadie en el mundo…Roxas…

-je…entonces…no todo fue…en vano…

Cerró sus ojos débilmente y Sora lloró con fuerza, varías balas se oyeron rasgar sus sollozos y atravesaron el cuerpo del castaño. El cayó sobre Roxas mientras sentía su tibia sangre abandonar su cuerpo, fue cerrando los ojos y tomó la mano de su rubio, durmiendo eternamente junto a su amado

XXX

-¡Esta es para Sora!-dijo Kairi muy contenta, levantando un collar con el dije de una corona-¡Y esta para Roxas!-levanto otro, pero este con el dije de una estrella de cuatro picos-¿¡Verdad que son perfectos!?

-Pareces una niña en Navidad-respondió Namine sonriendo, Riku se asomo desde el asiento del copiloto y dijo:

-Es que es la primera vez que le regala algo así

-¡Riku!-Se ruborizo en exceso al oir eso mientras hacía un adorable puchero-No digas cosas así, sabes que…-callo por completo al ver a la policía y varias ambulancias frente al aeropuerto

Terra frenó y todos bajaron del auto, todos los que habían disparado eran subidos a la patrulla a la fuerza y otros que habían sido heridos eran subidos a las ambulancias. Unos cadáveres también eran recogidos del suelo mientras que sobre ellos ponían unas sabanas blancas. Los collares que Kairi había comprado cayeron al suelo y ella corrió dentro del aeropuerto

-¡KAIRI NO!

Ignoro a su amigo y fue hacia adentro, varios rescatistas ayudaban a las personas que seguían con vida y otros levantaban a los que no habían tenido tanta suerte. Ella volteaba a todos lados sin encontrar su amigo y a su sensei, pero de repente encontró a una pareja tendida en el suelo…una pareja muy familiar

-No…

Se acerco lentamente a ellos y vio aterrada el rostro de Sora y de Roxas, cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras que unas gruesas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, Namine llegó corriendo con ella, dando un leve gritito al ver a ambos chicos

-¡No…!-repitió Kairi mientras se acercaba a ellos, ensuciándose el pantalón con la sangre desperdigada de los dos, a pesar de todo lo sucedido…las manos de Roxas y Sora siguieron unidas…acarició levemente el rostro de su amigo, sintiendo que su piel estaba ya totalmente helada, se tapo los labios mientras que las lagrimas nublaban sus ojos-¡¡NOOOO!!

Namine comenzó a llorar al oír a su amiga y fue corriendo hacía ella, abrazando a la pelirroja contra su pecho, Kairi siguió llorando desconsolada, sin poder creer que Sora y Roxas hubieran muerto.

-

-

**Creo que...no me quedo como esperaba...U.U...Kairi tiene un papel muy importante, en realidad...Olette nunca apareció y hasta ahorita me di cuenta...pido mil perdones a todas las fans de Squall, ya que me la han de haber "mentado" enormemente despues de como el trato a Sora...y tambien pido disculpas a las fans de RoxasxSora por el final tan...cruel...que les hice...supuestamente es un one-shot, pero quizá escriba lo que paso despues de esto, ya saben, solo si ustedes quieren**


End file.
